A Sign
by onew
Summary: Kenapa hidung Naruto berdarah ketika melihat Gaara... topless?


**A Sign**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah capek seharian duduk di kursi kerja dan menandatangani tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya, Gaara memutuskan untuk mandi. Ia ingin membasahkan seluruh badannya—yang tak terlindungi oleh pasir lagi—termasuk rambutnya, agar ia merasa segar kembali.

Shower sudah dihidupkan dan suhu air sudah ditentukan. Lalu Gaara mulai membasahi dirinya. Air yang hangat ditambah bunyi aliran air yang tenang membuat ia merasa nyaman dan membantu menghilangkan rasa capeknya.

Namun, sesaat kemudian...

"Lepaskan aku, Temari! Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan Gaara!"

Suara bernada tinggi itu mengganggu suasana tentram yang sudah terbentuk tadi. Otomatis Gaara juga merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Tapi Gaara sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Naruto! Dari pagi sampai malam ini, ia terus-terusan menandatangani dokumen yang bertumpuk di mejanya!"

Suara yang kali ini tak kalah berisik. Yah, wajar saja Temari bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto. 'Kan Gaara sendiri yang mengatakan pada Temari bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu sampai ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Dasar, memang dari sananya bermental baja, si rambut pirang itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Temari dan langsung menerobos masuk ke ruangan pribadi Gaara sambil tetap mengoceh 'blablabla' dan bersikeras bahwa ia itu sahabatnya maka dari itu Gaara pasti maklum—asumsi secara sepihak yang baru ia buat tadi berkata demikian.

Tetapi, Temari dan Naruto yang sedang beradu mulut tiba-tiba terhenti karena mereka melihat Gaara yang hanya tertutupi handuk di bagian bawah keluar dari kamar mandi. Bayangkan, sosok Gaara yang baru selesai mandi dengan keadaan rambut basah, tubuh basah, dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah, alias topless. T-O-P-L-E-S-S.

Wajah mereka berdua merah seketika begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang masih dikelilingi uap air itu muncul. Tunggu, wajah Naruto juga bersemu?

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

'Deg deg? Kenapa aku jadi deg degan gini!?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Kini wajahnya kian memerah. Gaara menatap aneh pada suasana saat itu. Ia melihat Temari dan Naruto mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, kalau penampilannya yang seperti itu yang membuat mereka mematung?

"Naruto, hidungmu berdarah." Tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara. Tentu saja mengagetkan mereka berdua terutama Naruto, yang dari tadi terdiam dan tidak menyadari sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya.

'Hi—hidung...ku?' ia menempelkan tangannya ke hidung yang sedang berdarah itu. Ternyata benar, dari hidungnya mengalir darah dengan cepat. Dengan kata lain, ia mimisan! Ia mimisan karena... melihat Gaara... topless?

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya. Sebenarnya apa penyebab mimisannya ini? Apa benar karena sosok Gaara yang—err, well... menggoda?

...

**GYAAAAAAAAAAA! **(bunyi sesuatu yang histeris di hati Naruto)

"GA—GAARA! A—AKU HANYA MAU PAMITAN! PA—PAMITAN PULANG KE KONOHA! SA—SAYONARAAA!!"

Ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka—si kakak beradik dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dengan warna darahnya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku jadi gini, sih!? Ah, tapi... kuakui, penampilan Gaara yang _ehem_**menarik**_ehem _tadi membuat... membuat jantungku... berdebar?'

Sementara Naruto sibuk bergelut dengan opini-opini anehnya, Temari yang merasa tak enak karena sudah membiarkan Naruto memasuki ruangan pribadi Gaara, membungkuk sambil meminta maaf, "maaf, Gaara! Ne, neechan keluar dulu! Istirahat yang cukup, ya! Neechan tak akan mengganggumu, JANJI! Maka dari itu jangan bunuh neechan, ya? Neechan masih pingin hidup dan menikah dengan Shi—"

Ups, Temari lupa kalau adik bungsunya ini sangat sensitif dengan nama seorang berambut nanas yang diberitakan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita berkuncir empat, berdomisili tetap di Suna, yang dipanggil akrab dengan nama Temari—dirinya sendiri.

"—dengan shiaphaphun(1) nanti jodoh neechan! Ya? Ya? Daaaah!" dan akhirnya ia pergi menyusul Naruto—yang sudah melesat jauh ke padang pasir—dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

Gaara terdiam. Ia baru saja melihat duo berisik yang beradu mulut, lalu terdiam dengan wajah bersemu, dan masing-masing keluar dengan alasan yang tak bermutu. 'Hhhh... apa-apaan, mereka..'

Sesaat ia merasa agak... agak kesepian karena kedua orang berisik itu sudah mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Tapi, yah... bukankah ini ketenangan yang ia tunggu? Setidaknya rasa penat yang tadi menghantuinya, sekarang sudah berkurang. Dan saat-saat sunyi seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk dia berpikir lebih jernih...

... kenapa hidung Naruto berdarah... tadi?

Rupanya orang yang bersangkutan juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia tetap menyangkal bahwa penyebab hidungnya berdarah karena melihat Gaara topless, walaupun hatinya tidak.

"Apaan, sih... selama ini hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat pipiku bersemu. Sekarang, bukan hanya pipi, sampai hidungku segala ambil bagian.. dan semua itu karena Gaara?"

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Apakah mungkin perasaan suci Naruto kepada Sasuke sudah berpindah kelain hati karena Sasuke tak kunjung kembali ke Konoha? Apakah bisa perasaan itu hinggap ke seseorang yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya—secepat itu?

Sebenarnya...

"Sasuke... maafkan aku, ya... karena perasaan ini tidak tertuju padamu lagi..."

Jawabannya adalah... **IYA**.

Kelanjutan dari perasaan mereka yang masih belum direalisasikan ini ya tentu saja menjadi rahasia...

Rahasia mereka berdua.

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

(1) Siapapun (karena udah keceplosan bilang SHI, jadinya Temari ngakal-ngakalin pake plesetan Shiaphaphun jiakakakak)

Maaf yaaaa jadi gaje gini. Review-nya sangat berarti banget, loh...


End file.
